


Wednesdays With Terezi

by creeptastically



Series: Alternathstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternathstuck, F/M, Humanstuck, Kinda?, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the accident Mituna goes to therapy every Wednesday. Latula goes too, matching their appointments up so they can ride into town together. At thirteen, your dad is a little reluctant to leave you at home when he takes them into the city. This is how you end up on a crowded bus with Terezi sniffing your cheek, desperately wishing you were somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesdays With Terezi

You knew Terezi of course. She was your age, in your math class and Karkat almost never stopped talking about her. You had never talked to her though. Terezi was what you would call a people person, definitely an acquired taste but one every eventually acquired. You were not a people person.

Still she was hanging over your shoulder, unseeing eyes faced towards your DS.

"That sounds like Pokemon," she says. You nearly jump out of your skin at the sound of her voice. Jesus, you weren’t expecting her to talk. She laughs loudly, it sounds more like a cackle then anything. Your dad gives you a look out of the corner of his eye.

"So is it?" She continues, now grinning widely.

"Yeah," you tell her, "How can you hear it over all thith noithe?" You turn around in your seat to look at her. She falls back into her seat, and sticks her tongue out at you.

"Senses compensation," she says simply.

"Oh." That’s boring.

"But what I’m really good at is," and she leans closer, voice at a whisper, "tasting things." And she licks your cheek.

"Groth!" You scrub your cheek and turn around in a huff. Terezi starts cackling again. God Karkat is a freak for liking her, she’s so weird.

You go back to your game, trying to ignore her laughing. Your dad is pretending he doesn’t notice you pouting but you see the grin on his face. Screw both of them.

"So who did you pick as your starter?" Terezi asks, popping back up, face way to close to yours as she sticks her head closer to your handheld. You sigh loudly. Guess she wasn’t going to leave you alone.

"Totodile," you tell her. It’s a good choice, and you can say every single one of it’s evolutions with out bothering your lisp.

"Lame, Cyndaquil is much better.”

"Ath if," you counter.

"Who else is on your team? How far are you?" So you tell her, maybe bragging a little.

"Mituna and I uthd to battle all the time, and tho I got really good at strategy," you finish.

"Latula likes to talk me through what I can’t see, I wish I could play though." She frowns, looking annoyed. You fidget, and idle around the pokemon center.

"Well I could help you," you suggest. She raises her eyebrows at you. You rush to give an explanation. "I mean we could get a copy and I’ll just be your eyeth, you can make all the dethithons."

"Sounds great," she grins.

"Juth pleath don’t lick me again." You eye her warily.

"Awe but you taste delicious!" She crows and then starts cackling again.

When the bus reaches the city, your dad makes you promise to be safe and reminds you what time the bus will be to take everyone back home. once you shake him off, you head immediately to the GameStop. Terezi follows, having no difficulty keeping up.

"I’m thinking you could get Thoul Thilver, cauthe I’ve got Heart Gold," you tell her, scanning the shelves.

"Sounds like a plan, but here I’ll ask for it." She heads in the basic direction of the counter, hands slightly stretched in front of her. She hits it a bit harder then you think she intended.

After you’ve got the game and have settled down on a bench outside, you start reading it to her, relaying everything that’s happening and what characters are saying. she asks you about stats that you can rattle off easily and considers each option carefully. It’s slow going, but she’s smiles when you tell her that she thoroughly kicked the rival’s ass.

"Lets name him Karkat!" She suggests excitedly, "he’ll be so pissed when we tell him."

"Perfect," you agree and tap the name in. It’s always a fun time making jabs at Karkat.

"Hey you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Lets get slushies!" You promptly save the game.

"Thereth a theven eleven down the threet."

And so you lead her there. Terezi hangs off your arm and demands a cherry one and after you’ve handed it off to her you start to meticulously split yours half cherry and half blue raspberry.

Slushies safe in hand, you loiter outside the store. You’re sure Terezi’s mouth is never going to be any color ever again.

"This is fun bee boy," she says. You shrug.

"I’m pretty great," you agree. She punches your shoulder.

"Well we might as well get use to it, I have a feeling we’ll be here for awhile." You grimace.

"Yeah."

—————————

"Two hot chocolates please!" Terezi requests at the counter. You sigh loudly as she goes through the trouble of making the poor barista spell both of your names on the cups.

"You know TZ, you can’t even thee whether they’ve thpelled your name right." You tell her as you wait for one to shout out your names, an embarrassingly incorrect pronunciation of course, to signal they’re ready. She laughs and you roll your eyes.

"I have the highest confidence that you would tell me if they didn’t," she waves a hand as if to brush the topic off. "So Karkat tells me that you’ve got a date with Feferi on Friday?" You feel yourself blush and are very glad she can’t see it.

"Not really, we’re juth getting coffee."

"A coffee date then," she concludes.

"It’th not a date, come TZ we do that kind of thing all the time."

"Your point Mr. Appleberry?" She asks, eyebrows arching sharply. You can feel your face get even hotter.

"It’th juth not really a date activity. Bethidth we were originally going to go with Aradia too, she juth got buthy."

"No she didn’t and you know it." Terezi smiles at you like you’re cornered prey. The barista has great timing, and he calls some butchered versions of your name into the crowded store.

"I’ll get them," you volunteer, and flee the table. At sixteen you’d think that Terezi would scare you less, but no. She’s about a foot shorter then you and she’s got you wrapped around her little finger. Ugh you feel like Karkat when she exercises that power. Like right now, during your weekly city run.

"So Feferi then," she starts when you get back.

"Tho Dave," you counter. She snorts.

"Come on Sollux, you know me better then that. I would sooner date that barista then Dave Strider. He is one hell of a dancer though." She smiles. "Tell me about Feferi." You sigh loudly, and curl your hands around your drink. You knew it was a lame block but talking about Feferi with Terezi makes you uncomfortable, like trying to reconcile to separate worlds.

"I dunno about Fef, I think I annoy her to be honeth." You admit. Terezi snorts again, and flicks her crumpled straw wrapper at you.

"Nah, you annoy me. She wouldn’t still be going to get coffee with you if she found you annoying."

"Yeah thee would, have you met her."

"I have, and look at how fast she dropped Eridan."

"Ugh leth not talk about that huge athhole," you interrupt. Terezi sighs and presses forward.

"My point is, she’s going because she at least likes your presence."

"I gueth tho," you admit lamely, not at all convinced.

"Do you want it to be a date?" She prods.

"I dunno," you say defensively.

"You’re impossible Captor," she declares, throwing her hands up dramatically. You pull your phone out, and start to pull up Karkat’s blog.

"Hey, want to hear KK’th neweth poem?" You ask her, making a peace offering. She leans a little closer to you, grin wicked.

"Of course!" And so you give her a dramatic reading of Karkat’s latest word dump. Neither of you tell him that you do this, it would crush his hopes but it’s still funny. Karkat is a terrible poet.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little snippet in a larger universe but gah it wouldn't leave my head. I'm obsessed with solrezi, so obsessed.


End file.
